SW09
A New Star's Tale (あらたな星の物語) is the ninth episode of Stellar Wind. Plot *SW09/Transcript It has come, the great Sun Live! While the majority of First Year students doesn't even have a chance to pass to the actual event, Nagisa will perform! It's a great step for her career, even if she doesn't place highly. Nagisa is about to face the cruelty of the industry and rivality, but luckily has two great friends as backup - Moeka who wants everyone to smile and Chihaya who yet doesn't know about her own self as performer as well. What will happen on that faithful day...?! Summary Intro by Nagisa. People are rushing through the backstage area, calling things through the already loud rooms. Sounds checks are done in the main stadium, and Three Skies students are sitting in the dressing room area, possibly talking to their friends. An example is Miko who is currently sitting in front of a mirror and fixes her hair. Yuka is listening to music with closed eyes to focus. All students are part of Akagumi and wait for the actual event to start; the final day of the Sun Live. Nagisa stands outside the Tokyo Dome and looks at the huge building, mumbling that this wouldn't be right. It's late evening. The opening plays. Two days before, Moeka, Chihaya and Nagisa are sitting in their favourite café. Moeka is eating a piece of strawberry cake while scrolling through news on her phone. Chihaya drinks a milkshake and Nagisa simply enjoys the view. Moeka then asks Nagisa how she is doing. Her friend replies that she is fine, but her face shows that she is lying. Moeka curiously asks whenever she has choosen her coord and song for the performance already, and Nagisa simply shows her the setlist which mentions the coords. Both girls now notice Nagisa's bad mood. Chihaya asks Nagisa about it, but Nagisa simply replies that she hasn't been feeling well. Moeka is about to propose that Nagisa should visit a doctor. She, however, did already, and he told her that she just might hadn't slept well or similar. Going by the doctor, she is perfectly healthy. The girls sigh; this can't be the reason. Moeka then asks Nagisa if she's happy to perform on the Sun Live, but Nagisa replies that she isn't sure. She loves performing a lot and it's fun, but she is afraid of it. She tells the girls that she literally had no time to do anything on her own since she had been requested for many jobs lately, and she is afraid that she can't uphold her current performance level. If she fails, she'd fail her fans as well. Chihaya wonders if Nagisa remembers something from her performance on Yuka's concert, but Nagisa replies that once again, everything is blurred. She tries to remember, but only remembers blurred images of the stage. Moeka sighs and describes it as a mystery before realizing that it'd be an incredible theme for a documentary. Chihaya tries to laugh while Nagisa just lets her head rest on her arms. She apolgizes for her bad mood. In the evening, the three girls visit Chihaya's family to watch the event on TV; they weren't able to get tickets. Chihaya's parents greet the two girls, and Chihaya asks if her sister is stopping by, but her mother replies that she won't. Chihaya sighs and thus gains Nagisa's attention who asks why her sister isn't home. Chihaya then explains that her sister currently studies and generally took of a hiatus from work to relax a bit more and solely focus on her studies. Before, she almost never saw her sister but even now, with the hiatus, she still doesn't get to see her sister very often. She does mention that Nagisa and her sister would get along very well. Chihaya tells Nagisa that her sister tends to be sickly as well, but she is still great in what she's doing, and she believes that this won't stop Nagisa. Plus, she adds that Moeka is right. Her story'd make a great documentary, even if she suddenly fails. She wishes Nagisa good luck and tells her to simply have fun. The girls and Chihaya's parents sit down in front of the TV and start it. Kanbara-sensei currently greets the audience and explains the Sun Live. Moeka tells a bit about the event. The last year's winners, Yuka, Mika and Miyuki, are quite popular performers; and people expect Mika and Yuka to win again, even though Moeka believes that Nagisa will win. Said girl smiles a bit and thanks her friend. Miyuki won the event in her third year, and Yuka and Mika won it in their second year. No one but Hoshina Saya won the concert in her first year which, going by Moeka, makes much sense. They've only been performers for about two months after all. Chihaya's parents remember that Nagisa will participle and wish her good luck. On TV, Mika now starts performing with confetti flying through the concert hall. The attention of everyone wavers to the TV. Eyecatch Moeka / Nagisa. Back to the scene from the beginning of the episode, Nagisa stands outside the Tokyo Dome. Many fans already gathered in front of the entrance, but until now, no one has noticed the student. Suddenly, someone approaches her. Nagisa is about to excurse herself - she is too nervous to talk to fans - and leave, but the man who approaches her introduces himself as a representant and manager of an idol project. He asks Nagisa if she'd be interested in joining the idol project, but Nagisa immediatly replies that she isn't. She explains that she is happy with Three Skies and the office that manages the more popular performers, including herself. She excurses herself and leaves. Moeka calls her friend who almost imediatly take up her phone. Moeka wishes Nagisa best luck; Chihaya and Moeka managed to get tickets in the audience this time. Moeka reports that there are even bets who will win. However, she assures that Nagisa will perform great; she saw her performance and training. She wishes her good luck and the call ends. Nagisa sighs, remembering that her training wasn't close to her recent performances at all. She looks on her phone and shortly opens the news that announce Aika as top canidate for the Aogumi day, describing her performance as best. Nagisa enters the backstage area. On her way, she remembers that The Idol Times, a popular magazine regarding idols, will likely freature the Sun Live in its next issue. She shivers and remembers that the magazine is known for its critics. Now, in the dressing room, Nagisa hears that Yuka is called to go on stand-by; the concert will start very soon. She looks on her phone where only cheering messages from her mother and her friends are displayed. She seems to be disappointed though. In the evening, the event starts. The Tokyo Dome is full of exciting fans. The lasers and fog announce the start of the concert with Shimada-sensei entering the stage. She greets the cheering audience who want to see their favourite idols. Shimada-sensei calmly explains the Sun Live, but everyone is well aware of the event that is now on its third day. She wishes the audience lots of fun and leaves; the first performance starts with a bang; Yuka performs Kimi Dake no Style in her premium rare coord with success. Everywhere in Japan, fans and people are watching the event. They vote for their favourite idols via phone and via internet. Hibiki Honoka is watching the event in her office and notes something when Yuka disappears from her computer screen; she comments that this will turn out interessting. Hirai Amaya is sitting in a penthouse with the dark sky line next to her. She comments that Yuka has done well. In her room in the dorms of her school, Namiko wishes Nagisa good luck. Amane Yui is standing in a penthouse; her TV screen is reflected in the window. Backstage, Nagisa prepares to perform, still slightly unhappy. She remembers the cheer of her friends once again before taking her crystals and being called to on stand-by. She then enters the stage and performs Shooting☆Star as perfect as before. The audience cheers, possibly louder than before. Nagisa waves to the crowd, happily that she decided to perform and managed not to fail during the performance. She smiles brightly and thanks the audience. Later on, during the final encore performance, a staff member approaches Shimada-sensei, telling her that "it" would be unbeliavable. He mentions "exact same scores". The mysterious figure from the first episode watches the event live as well and smiles. She once again mentions that the wind will blow soon. The ending plays. Characters This list only includes the characters whose names are known. Listed in order of appearance. * Mizushima Nagisa * Kawai Miko * Minami Yuka * Fukurou Chihaya * Natsuno Moeka * Fukurou Yuna * Fukurou Sora * Kanbara Nana * Yamashita Mika * Office Representant * Shiraha Aika (cameo on Nagisa's phone) * Amane Yui * Hibiki Honoka * Hirai Amaya * Shimada Yumiko * Sorajima Amarie * Mysterious Woman Trivia * The intro is spoken by Nagisa. * The Sun Live starts, and Mika and Aika win their respective days. *The Tulip Kiss Coord and the Queen of Roses Coord debut in CGI. *Hirai Amaya and Nagesawa Namiko debut. *The Idol Times has been mentioned for the first time. *While Melodic Day seems to be America based, the top designer watches the event live somewhere where it's night. Category:Episodes Category:Stellar Wind Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Episodes